1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having a supporting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as an all-in-one computer or a liquid crystal display, is secured to a supporting mechanism by a plurality of fasteners or screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to disassemble the supporting mechanism from the electronic device when the electronic device is to be hung on a wall.